And Even After It All
by Carmin-Falcon
Summary: Eight years after Cronus' defeat, the gang meets up again for Xmas. Jay and Theresa are married, Odie's engaged, Herry's living on the farm again, no one's heard from Archie since and Atlanta's dating. But is there more to this reunion then there appears?
1. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: don't own CotT, I do own any OCs I include in this though.

* * *

**

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-Click!

In the cool air of the dark room, a hand reached out, grabbing the phone off its receiver and silencing it's annoying noise. The hand's owner sat up in the large bed, the maroon blankets rolling off his bare chest. He rested on his arm, yawning before answering who had called him at such an untimely hour of the morning.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Odie! Its Jay, Merry almost Christmas!" came the voice of Odie, the man in beds', old friend.

"Jay, same to you. Not to be rude, but who came up with the idea to call me at four in the morning?" Odie asked after a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table.

"Sorry, our time is different. Say, are you doing anything for Christmas?" Jay asked.

"Nope. I was thinking of staying here for it, unless you want to drag me into something." Odie answered knowingly. A laugh came from the other line.

"Well, Theresa and I were going to invite the whole gang back to New Olimpia for Chirstmas through New Years. You in?"

"Of course, as long as I can bring a guest with me."

"Sure, the more the merrier. Can you reach Herry and Arch? We've got Niel and Atlanta taken care of." Jay asked.

"Done. I'll be over in, say, a couple of days?"

"Okay. See you then."

"Yeah, bye." Odie set the phone onto the receiver. He was surprised to feel a warm hand snake up his chest. He looked down to see a pair of blue/grey eyes right before a soft kiss to the lips silenced him. It became a bit firm then both mouths released each other. He stroked the mess of brown hair his partner had, earning a playful look.

"Who was on the phone?" asked his bed-mate in a quiet voice.

"Remember the gang? We're heading to Jay and Theresa's in a few days." he answered. He yawned again. "I'll call Herry and Archie when we get up." He said, standing only to be pull back onto the bed.

"Later. Lie back down with me." said his bed-mate, smiling and firmly pressing her lips to his passionately.

The two stayed in bed a while longer after that until Odie remembered what Jay had asked him to do. After pulling himself out of bed and calling Herry and Archie, he went straight to booking a flight for two in first class. Seeing the gang again would be amazing. Odie hadn't kept up with any of them but Herry, Theresa and Jay. He didn't know where Niel and Atlanta were living or their numbers. And Archie hadn't been made contact with in years by any of them. Never returning anyones messages or picking up the phone when someone called. Odie hoped everyone would be able to go.

All he knew about the others was that Jay and Theresa were married. Herry lived back on the farm with his sister, niece and nephew. Niel was single and loving it more then he should have. And Atlanta was dating some guy she met on a rock climbing trip. Odie smiled at the thought of them all now. He felt that his guest would surprise them.

* * *

Very short. Sorry. No flames, only good comments. R&R. 

♥┼Carmin (Sushi)


	2. The Loved And The Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own CotT, I own all OCs I include in this story.

* * *

A young couple chased each other down the hall to their shared apartment. The man of the two pinned the woman against the wall of the empty hallway, both laughing. It was late at night, Friday night to be exact, and both had been out on the town. The mane pressed his lips to her's hard, earning it back. They parted and The woman slid under his grasp and into the apartment, him following her all the way inside. He tackled her onto the couch, kissing her again.

The woman, or you know her as Atlanta, kissed back again. He slid his tough through her lips forcefully, at war with hers. They made out for several moments before need for air caused them to part and gasp for a good breath. The man smiled down at her, his face only centimeters away from his. She smelt the strong scent alcohol on his breath. He whispered something to her that made her tense up and pull away, sitting up under his form and pushing him back a bit.

"Craig, I told you before." she whispered. "I'm not doing that. Not yet."

"What if I used this." this Craig fellow asked in a low voice, digging through his pockets and whipping out a small, square package.

"I still can't. I've heard things about how this can go wrong and..." Atlanta was silenced by a pale finger on her lips.

"No more Dr.Phil for you." he smiled. Seeing her unsure face, he pulled out a small, grey packet. "Thats why I bought these. If I use mine and you use yours, we'll be safe."

"Craig, I kind of wanted to save myself for marriage." she protested.

"One night. You don't even know what its like, I want to show you." Craig whispered, pleading. Atlanta sighed heavily.

"One night only. I'm just a little afraid. What if something does go wrong?" she asked.

"I'll make sure it wont." he assured her.

Standing and taking her hand, he lead her to his room. They each used their protection and stripped down. Craig slipped under the sheets of his bedroom. He waited for the woman in front of him to do the same. After a moment she did. Craig started, kissing her passionately. Their bodies tangled up with each others, sending shivers down each other's spines. Skin met skin. Lips met lips. The rest of the night flew by in a total bliss.

**XXX**

Briing...Briing...

Atlanta groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around. It was late morning, the sun was shining through the curtains of the room, casting a ray of light and creating shadows on the walls, and the birds outside were chirping. She felt strong arms around her bare waist and recalled the night's events. A discouraged frown crossed her face as she reached for the ringing phone.

"Hello? Atlanta speaking." she said, knowing Craig wouldn't wake up. 'Heavy sleeper.' she thought.

"Atlanta! Its Theresa. How' re you and Craig doing?" asked her kept-in-touch-for-ages friend, Theresa, from the other line.

"Amazing." Atlanta answered, a but of a drawl in her voice.

"Would you two want to come down for Christmas? We're having the whole gang here for the holidays."

'Everyone? Even...' Was the thoughts that crossed Atlanta's mind before she shook them away. "Of course! Is everyone going to be there?" she asked, emphasizing the word everyone.

"Well..." There was a pause. "We're hoping everyone will be able to make it." Theresa said assuring, knowing what Atlanta was talking about first-hand.

"Thanks." came a mumbled reply.

"Any ways," Theresa said, changing the subject. "Come by ASAP, we can go Christmas shopping together, just like old times."

"Alright, see you then. Bye." Atlanta said, hanging up and sighing heavily.

**XXXXX**

A pale hand fumbled through the darkness of the apartment living room, guiding its owner to the same table that held up the phone and its recording machine. A finger pressed a button, replaying the day's messages. The man there walked to the refrigerator, looking over his food options. The last message on his machine played.

"Arch, its Odie. I know you not going to pick up or call me back anytime soon. Just wanted to pass on an invite. Jay and Theresa are inviting us ALL over for the holidays and we ALL want you to come. Don't RSVP if you don't want to, just come." and with that, the machine clicked off.

"They'll all be there?" Archie asked himself. "Even her?"

* * *

Just so you know, this is NOT Odie centered. Its almost completely Archie/Atlanta. R&R, still no flames. Carry on with whatever your doing.

Carmen


	3. Secretary Taunts and Shoveling Woes

**Disclaimer: I don't own CotT. I do own the OCs in this story.

* * *

**

"Niel, you have a message from a Mr.Jay. Do you know him?" asked the very annoying voice of a brown haired woman, odviously a secretary, entering a large office and walking to the desk where her boss sat.

Neil sat up in his chair. "Hell yeah I know him! What'd he say?" he asked a bit over excitedly, falling off his chair. He lifted himself back up quickly and waited for his secretary to give him the message. She handed him a small sheet of paper. His eyes skimmed over it one, then twice before a smile crossed his gorgeous face.

"May I remind you Niel, that you have a photo shoot scheduled during the time this Mr.Jay has invited you to his home?" the secretary scolded him.

"Move it to after the holidays, Doloris." he said, waving her taunt off. The woman gave a rude grunt and walked out. "I have to get a new secretary." Neil mumbled. He skimmed the note one last time. "This is gonna rock! I get to see the guys again!"

**XXXXX**

"Uncle Herry! Phone!" yelled the voice of a young boy from the old farm house.

A muscular man looked up from his work in the field, shoveling a path way to the road, to see his nephew waving him over to the house. He dropped his shovel and ran to the porch and into the house. He grabbed the phone from the counter.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Herry! Whats up, man?" asked the voice.

"Odie! Not much, not much. Hows it going?"

"Amazing, you willing to take a trip to Jay and Theresa's for the holidays?" Odie asked.

"Sure. I was going to stay here alone, but that sounds way better. The rest of the family's going to Mum's." Herry explained.

"Good! I'll call and tell them your coming."

"HERRY! GET OUTSIDE AND SHOVEL!" yelled a female voice from the living room of the farm house

"You hear her? I have work to get to." Herry said laughing.

"Sounds like Jen's got you busy. I wont keep you from it, later." There was a click, indicating the phone being hung up.

"HERRY! NOW!" came the voice again.

Herry groaned and walked back outside into the cold. He went back to his work, shoveling a long path to the abandoned highway. Thoughts of the stay with his old friends lingered in his head the whole way. Man it would be great to see them all after so long. The only one of them he'd seen recently was Odie, a few months before. He was so entwined with his thoughts, he didn't see the  
phone poll he'd dug to until he was flat on his back in shock.

* * *

Still very short. To look forward to in the next chapter: everyone arrives at Jay and Theresa's, surprise guest of Odie's and a shocking, but very welcomed, appearence. I want another five reviews before I post it. 

Carmen.


	4. IMPORTANT

**---IMPORTANT!---**

Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while. Due to a personal issue, updates will be slowed. Theres a bit more information on my profile notice. Again, very sorry. I'll post as soon as I can, the next chapter is being worked on. Read the notice if you want and if you don't, I don't want hate e-mails or any shit saying 'oh why did you do that? you must be a horrible person!'.

Thanks,

Carmin.


	5. Welcoming Prt1

**Disclaimer: I don't kown CotT, I only own MY OCs.**

A young woman of what looked to be about twenty-four stood in one of the many front windows of the enormous dutch colonial style house. Her long reddish orange hair was in a very loose ponytail, hanging over her shoulders and light pink, long sleeved sweater and reaching her burgundy, tight, jean pants. She had certainly grown, curves more defined and slim, her face was more defined as well and she was a bit taller. Her emerald eyes watched the circular driveway for any of her guests' cars. Two hands around her waist startled her, but she soon relaxed when she realized who it was. She felt a neck rest on her shoulder.

"Waiting, Theresa?" asked her husband, the man holding her.

"Yeah." came a tired answer.

She turned around in his arms, looking up at her life-long lover. He stared down at her with dark brown eyes. He had grown just as much as his beautiful wife. He was a bit more muscular and hansom then he was eight years before, or even three years when they had gotten married. His chocolate brown hair had only been grown out a little bit and the same blond bangs hung over his face. He'd dressed in a beige t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath and black jean pants. Jay laid a short kiss on her lips.

"So when do you think they'll get here?" he asked.

"Soon I hope. I know Odie's going to be a bit late. Their flight got delayed." Theresa answered.

Jay was about to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a car parking in the driveway. The couple turned to see a sleek, silver car's door open and a young man walk out. The man walked to the other door and opened it, helping a young woman out. Theresa slipped from Jay's grasp and ran to the door, open it. In the doorway stood the two, one an old friend and one a new aquatinted.

The old friend was Atlanta, looking as youthful as ever. Her silver eyes were flashed with excitement. Her bold red hair had been grown out to reach her neck in a very straight, spike-ended fashion. Her face was barely tanned, since it was winter and a smile graced her pink lips. Her figure had developed into that of the worked out, slim, young women she was. She wore a dark, grey shirt with long sleeves and a pair of smoke white cargo jeans, a black coat hiding the upper of her body.

The other was Atlanta's boyfriend, Craig. He was tall and built, somewhat hansom. His short, black hair was sleeked back with gel and shone in the house's lighting. His eyes were a deep amber, almost red glinted, looking from Jay to Theresa. His skin was pale, his features were molded and his smile was clean and white. His grey t-shirt looked old and his baggy jeans were ripped at the bottom, his coat leather and black.

Both girls squealed and hugged each other tightly. Jay extended a hand to Craig who shook it. Atlanta hugged Jay in a friendly way. Theresa lead Atlanta into the living room while Jay and Craig went to the car to unpack. The girls sat down on one of the Victorian couches that were laid neatly on both sides of an oak coffee table and at once began talking about everything that'd happened over the past while they'd been apart.

XXX

After a while, the two men had lugged all the bags into the room Atlanta and Craig were sharing. They stood outside, leaning on the silver car's side. They talked a bit, laughing at each other's stories. Jay was in the middle of a story when a big, red, very frimillar truck pulling into the long driveway, parking near the car.

Out jump a very tall, built man about the same age as the two, known to them (and you) as Herry. His dark brown hair grew a bit past his broad shoulders now, waving naturally. His brown eyes had the same excited flare, but were cleansed by new responsibility. His face was sculpted very nicely, making him quite the hansom young man. His muscles were larger and well evened and he was taller, still over average hight. He wore a dark green coat, a black sweater, biege pants and a funny red tuque.

"Jay!" Herry yelled, bear-hugging his old pal.

"Good to see you too Herry." Jay said, voice strained by the hug. Herry let go and extended a hand to Craig.

"And your Atlanta's boyfriend right? The name's Herry." he introduced.

"Yeah. Craig, nice to meet you." Craig said, taking the warm gesture.

The three headed inside with Herry's bags and met the girls in the living room for hot chocolate. They sipped their warm brews and talked casually about what had happened to them since the last they'd seen of each other, laughing and telling great stories the whole time.

It turned out that they all had good lives to be lived. Theresa had a very good paying job as a fashion designer, creating many amazing dresses made for casual days all the way up to prom nights, but still not well recognized. Jay had taken up a boating supplies store where he also still offered lessons to teens and children. The couple were still given many thousand dollars a day by Theresa's overworking father. Atlanta had found her calling in environmentalism, working with Craig on every assignment they were handed. And Herry had moved back onto the farm with his sister, Jen, and his niece and nephew, Karren and Jacob.

The five talked for a good, long time before Theresa pulled Atlanta upstairs for 'girl talk' like they had done when they were only teens, leaving the men to talk about whatever it was they did. Dragging Atlanta into the master bedroom, Theresa began explaining her plans for the next day when everyone was there.

* * *

I finally updated. Sorry if its rushed. I added more description to it. Next chapter: Odie and guest arrive, same with Neil, and a midnight surprise wakes someone from a funny dream. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	6. Welcoming Prt2: crappy Starbucks coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own CotT, I only own the OCs I fit into the story. I don't own TimHortons either...and thank god I don't own Starshmucks-I mean Starbucks! Or a Terraza. My friend does though. Lucky...**

A light snowfall showered down on the silver Terraza as it drove down the highway. At the wheel sat a hansom blond man. His dark blue eyes kept on the desolate road, only light being that from the street lamps and the moon. Yawning, he pulled over at the side of the road. He unbuckled and stood, crouched under the low ceiling. He pushed past the mountains of luggage, just able to peak over the top of all of it. Smirked, he wished he had a marker or a can of whipped cream as he watched the couple sleeping.

Stretched out across the back seat lay his two friends. One, a pale woman with slightly wavy brown hair, reaching down to her elbows in a loose pony tail. Her petite figure wore a pair of grey, camouflage cargo jeans and a black shirt with butterfly sleeves. The other an African-Canadian man with an afro, the same as it had been when he had been a teenager. He wore a loose, grey jacket over a blue shirt, loose jeans and the same green tinted glasses.

The young brunette woman lay with her back to him, hugging onto the African-Canadian man whose arms were draped around her. Always being one to ruin the moment, the blond reached over the luggage and poked the man's forehead. He couldn't help but smirk when the man mumbled something that sounded like 'Five more minutes' in his sleep. Rolling his eyes, the blond poked him again, only harder. The man opened a dark brown eye to look up at him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Its bad luck to wake a man up from a good dream, Neil." he whispered, trying not to wake the woman in his arms.

"Not for me it isn't. Lucky, remember?" Neil asked. "Besides, I'm tired. Plus its your turn to drive, Odie."

"I'm a little tied up." Odie said, motioning to the woman.

"Mind if I take over here with Nik while you take the wheel?" Neil asked, a dumb smirk gracing his lips, earning a stern look from Odie.

"You know guys." interrupted the supposedly sleeping woman, catching them off guard. "I really wouldn't mind if you both shut up so I could go back to sleep."

Odie smirked at his fiance's antics, picking her up and pushing his way past all the bags to the front seats. He set her into the passenger seat and sat in the driver's. He looked back to see Neil had already taken the back seats. Rolling his eyes, he buckled then started the car.Yawning, he looked over at his to-be wife. She looked over at him, no longer asleep as she had intended to stay.

"TimHortons?" he asked, voice quiet.

"You know me too well." she whispered back, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, get a room!" Neil yelled from the back. The two turned.

"We did till SOMEONE woke us up!" they yelled back, laughing.

X

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Neil! For the millionth time, NO!"

Nikky slumped in her seat, arms crossed, a very annoyed look on her face. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked over at Odie. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms and looked at the highway ahead of her. Her eyes searched for something on the sides of the road. Giving her and odd look, Neil, who had pushed some of the stuff aside to sit in one of the middle seats, was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"Next coffee place, we stop. I need my buzz." she ordered, not taking her eyes off the road. Odie laughed.

"You need to cut back on your-"

"COFFEE HOUSE!" Neil yelled, interrupting Odie and pointing to one.

"Pull in there!" Nikky yelled, pointing with Neil. Odie pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't know how you can drink coffee at noon." he said, sighing.

"Oh well, dealing with Neil is like dealing with twenty kids. Its tiring." she said, unbuckling herself and slipping out of the car. "I'll get everything. Three coffees, jelly doughnut, Carmel glazed, chocolate." she said, remembering their previous coffee shop orders.

The two guys watched as she left the car and walked into the small coffee shop. After a few minutes she came back holding a coffee trey and a bag. Though instead of looking to be in a good mood, she looked mad at something. Piling back into the car, she handed everyone their coffee and doughnuts.

"Whats wrong?" Neil asked, holding back a laugh.

"Its Starbucks. Starbucks coffee." she said. Both the guys burst out laughing.

"I told you she'd be mad." Odie said through his laughter. Nikky sighed.

"You two are impossible!" she yelled, throwing her arms up. They kept laughing. She sighed and leaned her back against the window, sipping her crappy coffee and flicked on the radio. She turned the station and smirked. The guys faces were wiped of colour, terrified by what they were hearing .

"CHICK MUSIC!" they screamed, causing her to laugh.

XXX

By the time the Terraza pulled into the big driveway, dusk was settling and the air was cooler and more crisp. Neil pulled his designer, blue jacket over his white shirt and walked out of the car to the door. He rung the bell a few hundred times and then waited. He could hear someone inside say something along the lines of 'Thats gotta be Neil.'. The door opened and out poked a face lined with bright strawberry blond hair.

"Hey Theresa!" Neil said, giving her a quick hug. "Is Herry too busy to help us out here?" he asked.

"He wouldn't have to if you hadn't brought everything you own with you Neil!" yelled a feminine voice from the opened side door of the car. Neil turned to yell back.

"Thats only a fraction of it!" he defended.

Nikky poked her head out from behind the car, scowling at Neil. Theresa gave a small laugh and called Herry over her shoulder, who appeared at the door in record time. After a few short hellos to the three, he helped carry the vast amount of luggage into the house and to the two rooms. After about three trips to and from the car, everything was inside. Herry flopped down on one of the couches in the living room, watching as the other three walked in, receiving welcoming handshakes and hugs from everyone.

"Nik's right Neil, you must've packed enough make-up and clothes to last forty super models for a year!" he taunted, causing a few snickers to go up.

**XXX**

**Gah. too short! Sorry, I would've had a hell of alot more here, but I'm getting a new computer installed tomorrow so this one is being thrown off the deck and all my files are off with it. I wanted to get this up ASAP so I'm sorry if it's rushed. I know putting the same OC in again without finishing her story was a very stupid and shitty idea but it was a random choice. My loath for Starbucks coffee is expressed in this chapter for no reason but my own fun with tampering with one of my OCs. Ha. I keep promising this will come up in chapters but the next one, I promise, the surprise arrival which I know isn't really that surprising will happen. in fact the chapter will be centered on it. so haha and review. I bid you good-bye, for now.**


End file.
